She Can See Them
by Sherbet no Anime
Summary: What happens when a normal girl has an unusualy strong 6th sense? PG-13 for violence and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Did I ever say I did?

Story begins

"_Beep beep beep beep!!" _screamed my alarm. I quickly turned it off, so not to disturb the rest of my family. They would all yell at me later if it did. I hurriedly changed my cloths, today was going to be exciting.

"I can't wait to see all my friends!" I thought to myself. I was going to need energy that day; I was kept up all night because I felt a... presence. I hate it when ghosts spend the night, I can feel their presence and it keeps me awake. I decided to make toast and eggs, I got up early enough. In case you were wondering, that day was going to be my first day of high school. High school... that thing I had dreaded for the longest time. I must admit, the first day of school was always exciting. Well, for me, Amanda Clarke, I never made it to the first class. I always asked the same questions in my head constantly,

"Will they remember me? Who will I see? Will high school be that much different from middle school?" I got to school early. I saw someone -older then me I could tell- Showing off a gun to his friends. I saw it, and didn't think much of it. I thought it was a lighter. It was the newest fad. Then I saw a familiar face. It was Lesley! Yes, Lesley, my best friend. The one that was supposed to repeat the eighth grade. "LESLEY! What happened?!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Apparently, I scored better on the tests then some of the high scholars here. So they let me in!" She said with a smile that seemed to part the clouds.

"That's great! High school will be way more fun with my best friend here." I smiled just as bright. The next minute, I heard a shot and felt searing pain in my chest. I don't even know what happened, but then my thoughts were drawn back too the 'lighter' in my last moments... I also heard screams. They were of the entire student body. They were so ominous I didn't even pay attention to them. For a minute, I saw a girl with blue hair floating on an oar.

"Damnit... blood loss... I'm dying," Were my thoughts. But then Kurumi said something inaudible. (Kurumi is the mysterious voice in my head. She won't tell me, but I think she is the spirit of something supernatural. She possesses me because only I can hear her.) Then I was just an observer. I wasn't in control in my body anymore... I was just seeing and hearing. Like a movie. The girl floating on the oar was still there.

"She must be the angel of death." I thought. Thinking was all I could do at that point. But before I could think any more, I was back in my body, completely healed. "Well that was close!" breathed Kurumi.

"You healed me?" I asked already knowing the answer. She didn't answer me because I already knew. Words could not explain what happened afterwards. Everything grew silent. So quiet, it was loud. No one believed what they had seen. There I was, on the floor, bloody, mistaken for dead. Then I got up as if nothing had happened. Everyone must have thought they were insane. I gathered my things and quickly bolted out of site. The 'Angel of Death' and Lesley followed.

"You're still here. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Amanda, are you talking to ghosts again?" questioned Lesley. I replied,

"Well, of course. I almost died there. Now I can see them more then before." The Angel of Death just sat there, on her oar, with her mouth open wide. Even she couldn't believe what had happened.

"The schedule... is never wrong..." She muttered under her breath.

"I wonder what she means by that." I asked myself. Quickly, she flew away. I knew I hadn't seen the last of her. I explained what happened from my point of view to Lesley. She just sat there in awe, and then the school bell rang. We quickly made out way to our first class; we didn't have it together unfortunately. I was in English first; English was one of my favorite subjects. I saw David going to the same class as me, and quickly greeted him. David was my other best friend; he always got better grades then me. While we were walking, David asked me,

"There are rumors around school that you were shot in the chest this morning."

I lifted up my sweatshirt to expose the bloody hole in my shirt. The blood was dry; I stopped bleeding when Kurumi was done. When I was shot, I wasn't wearing my sweatshirt. His eyes grew wide,

"How can you be _alive_?" He asked. I quickly explained to him what happened. Then out of nowhere the Angel came again. I almost ran into her.

"Salutations! You are a very lucky girl! Getting shot in the chest. You should have died; the records say you were supposed to." She was saying surprisingly bright and happy. I replied saying,

"What does this mean, Angel?" I started calling her that for short. David had a very confused look on his face. What she said puzzled me,

"When you die, your 6th sense is a lot more acute. For someone who comes back to life, they have the opportunity to become a spirit detective." The bell rang, but I remained. Something told me school was pointless now.

Cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for my character, Amanda, and I hope Lesley and David own themselves.

Chapter 2

"When you die, your 6th sense is a lot more acute. For someone who comes back to life, they have the opportunity to become a spirit detective." The bell rang, but I remained. Something told me school was pointless now.

"I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Boton; I bring lost souls to the Spirit World," She said, "There is a schedule that is followed. Most of the time. As you might have guessed, you were scheduled to die. But you didn't. I don't have all the answers, but I know someone with most of them! Hop on my oar! I'm afraid your friend can't come. He can't even see me, I would just phase through him."

"David, you should get to class. They would never forgive you if you were late." I told him.

"What about you? They will never forgive you either." He asked anxiously.

"I have better things to do, if you can believe that. I'll see you later! Bye!" I reassured him as I got on the oar next to Boton. As we sped away, I could see a sphere of light that was **not** the sun. We were heading towards it and I had problems holding on the oar because we were going so fast. When we collided with it, we were no longer on Earth. We were so high in the sky; we could see things for miles. There was a river, one that just kept going. I looked in the direction we were heading, and there was a huge palace that loomed over everything. I just stared in awe. I couldn't believe it. It was the river Styx.

"Could I be dreaming?" I asked myself in my head. When Boton escorted me inside it was hardly what I was expecting. It was like the Spirit World's stock exchange. Boton continued to lead me to what looked like an office. Then I saw something else I didn't expect... a baby. Dressed very spiffy, and he was sitting in a chair that was clearly too big for him. When we came in, he looked up and blushed.

"Boton! You should tell me when you're bringing guests!" he squealed.

"Koenma, this is Amanda, the girl that was supposed to die. She's... Not dead." Boton confirmed. Koenma stared at me, as if it was a sick joke.

"But, the schedule..." Koenma stammered.

"It wasn't entirely wrong." I said. They were surprised I said anything, I'm sure they forgot I was there. I continued,

"I did die. But at that moment, I was possessed by something not human. She healed me and I came back to life. Simple." Koenma asked the nearest ogre for my file. When he was done reading it, he asked me,

"Amanda, it says here you are very bright and have a 'criminal's mind' even though you are not one. It also says here you are the resting place for an apparition by the name of 'Kurumi'. I would like to ask you if you would like to work side-by-side with my other spirit detectives, considering most... aren't very bright. If so, you would have to move to one of Tokyo's suburbs Japan. Are you willing to do so? You are perfect for this. You would have to leave behind everything you hold dear, besides a few material possessions." This question delighted saddened me. A chance of ten lifetimes, and at that much of a price. I was not willing to pay.

"You have no idea how much going to Japan means to me... but no. Not if my friends Lesley and David couldn't go. Koenma didn't look to happy about this. It mad him look even more childish then before. Koenma finally said something,

"It wouldn't work! I was just planning on having you live with someone." Then Boton stepped in. She must have taken a liking to me,

"Koenma-sama... You are the prince of the underworld. You have enough money to buy her a house and pay her bills and then some. Don't be such a penny pincher!" Koenma didn't look to happy about it. However, he must have been a clear thinker. He said,

"How about you do what I say and if you impress me over a period of time I'll let them come to Japan. But you have to go to school unless you're on a mission. And always keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. And if you give me any less then your best, then say 'sayonara' to your pals! Understood?" I thought about it, and agreed. I'll just have to do my best. I'm going to be a detective... I wondered if I would get a petty trench coat.

Cliffhanger

Will Amanda's friends go to Japan with her? Is this job more then it seems? Who are her co-workers? Will she ever get her coat?! Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think we have already established I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Author's note: I seemed a little mean in the first 2 chapters. I apologize, but wouldn't you be mean if you just died? Amanda still might seem a little distant, but her friends are still in America are still in Japan. Feel her pain. xD

Chapter 3

I boarded the nearest plane to Tokyo. It would be a long flight, and I didn't have much to distract me. I had some books, and CDs, but I was still bored. Somehow, I survived. After I got off the plane, (with the peanuts I had smuggled in my pockets) I saw some people in the corner waiting to pick someone up. The one with red hair was holding up a sign that said 'Amanda' on it. He must have been looking for me. As I walked over, I saw the one with black hair and was in a green outfit tormenting the guy with orange hair and was wearing an identical outfit only it was blue. I probably wouldn't have noticed this before I died, but I did now: There was a guy sitting in a corner who was shorter then the others and had black hair. He also had a bandana on his forehead. Not for style, to cover something. How I knew this, I just figured it was one of my new abilities. He did not bother to mask his thoughts, almost like he wanted everyone to hear them. Something told me he could mask his thoughts and then some. Being extra spiritually aware in that department, I was able to read his mind,

"I don't want to be here. I really don't. If that damn fool of a ruler hadn't had me on parole, I would slit all their throats. It _was_ funny the way we had to slip my sword through the metal detector and erase the guy's memory who saw it. Heheheh..." I walked up to them and asked them,

"Are any of you 'Yuuske'?" The one with black hair and green outfit said,

"I'm Yuuske. Shouldn't you know the others too, Amanda?" I replied using the bandana guy's words on purpose,

"Well, that damn fool of a ruler only gave me your name. Hello, my name is Amanda. I am very happy to be here, I only wish my friends could be here with me." Hiei looked at me funny, and smirked. I could tell he was using telepathy when he said,

"Wow. I didn't expect that our new teammate would have half a brain. My name is Hiei, and I'm sure you already know my opinion of this world." I replied vocally with a cordial yet fun,

"It's nice to meet you Hiei. I look forward to working with you." Everyone looked kind of confused, but it's only natural. Koenma gave Boton the spirit world credit card; she kept on trying to get to buy me clothes. Apparently, I'm, "The cutest thing in this (insert article of clothing here)". Koenma had already bought a small 2 bedroom apartment in the same complex Yuuske lived in. I didn't need much furniture, but I need some things such as hangers for cloths in the closet, a rollout bed, etc. After that, I was entirely settled into my new home. I slept well that night and good thing because I started school the next day.

Cliffhanger! Not really, but still. What will Amanda's school be like? Will anyone accept her because of her race? Will I ever stop asking these questions about myself? Find out next chapter!

Preview:

I'm not spoiling anything, but Amanda will start her first case next Chapter. So add me to your author alert list or something. nn


End file.
